Pequeños pasos
by Celestial Grayson
Summary: Siento tu pequeña mano enrollarse en mis dedos, causando que sonría con ternura, al igual que tu padre que esta atrás mío, tus parpados palpitan y me hacen imaginarme que debes estar soñando, con tu futuro, uno lejos de tus padres.


**Dc comics no me pertenece en lo absoluto**

* * *

Siento tu pequeña mano enrollarse en mis dedos, causando que sonría con ternura, al igual que tu padre que esta atrás mío, tus parpados palpitan y me hacen imaginarme que debes estar soñando, con tu futuro, uno lejos de tus padres, ese pensamiento hace que sonría con tristeza y te tape con las sabanas, tu padre y yo te besamos tu frente

-nunca crezcas- susurro mientras te acuario la mejilla.

Siento la mano de tu padre en mi hombro, avisándome que debíamos irnos a dormir para dejarte descansar

-vamos Kori-susurra Dick, solo asiento con la cabeza para pararme y prender tu luz de noche preferida con forma de estrella, me dirijo a la puerta y la cierro lentamente.

En la mañana me despiertan unos pequeños saltos en mi cama, y me siento en la cama escuchando una pequeña risita departe tuya, para ti todo es gracioso, sonrío y te ayudo a levantar a tu padre que despierta un poco soñoliento para que yo después le dé un beso de buenos días en la mejilla haciendo que sonría y abrace a Mary, que ríe con mucha alegría y abraza a su padre, es su primer día de clases y parece estar lista, me levanto y la cargo para ayudarla a cambiarse, estoy nerviosa, su primer día de clases, me pregunto si tendrá muchos amigos, como desearía que siempre este así de simple, que siempre este con sus padres, que nunca crezca. Han pasado 8 años, ¿Cómo vuela el tiempo no creen?

_Mary ya tiene 14 años, sigue siendo alegría e inocencia pura para mi agrado, está empezando a pensar que estudiara en preparatoria mientras Dick y yo tratamos de pasar con ella todo el tiempo que podamos, no permitimos que nadie la dañe, trataremos de darle todo de nosotros, vamos en el auto de Dick al cine, en el camino te veo de reojo y estás viendo por la ventana, sonrió y veo a tu padre, tú y él se parecen mucho, llegamos al cine y vimos una película de comedia, sigues teniendo un poco de temor por las películas de miedo, volvimos a casa y fuimos a dormir, te bese la frente y prendí tu luz de noche favorita._

Han pasado 5 años, Mary tiene 19 años y está empacando sus cosas, en un día se ira a la universidad -Mary...- me acerque a ella y la ayude con una caja que cargaba

-¿si madre?- respondes, mientras escuchas que la puerta se cierra y escucha los pasos de tu padre subir las escaleras para luego sonreír y correr a abrazarlo mientras yo sonrió con dulzura al verla y recordar que hacia exactamente lo mismo cuando era más pequeña.

Deje la caja de lado y camine hacia Dick mientras veía a Mary abrazarlo, Dick sonrió y abrazo a Mary con un brazo mientras que con el otro me rodeaba la cintura y me abrazaba, solté una pequeña risita para después besarle la mejilla, Mary se iba mañana y estaríamos todo el tiempo posible con ella.

Los pensamientos de Mary rondaban en esa habitación por el emotivo acontecimiento.

Me despido de mis padres con un abrazo, mientras veo unas pequeñas lágrimas en el rostro de mi madre, mientras me sonríe tristemente al saber que me tendría que ir por un tiempo, me dolía pensar estar lejos de mis padres, observe a mi padre, sonreía igual de triste que mi madre, me acerque a ambos y los abrace fuertemente, me separe de ellos y camine dentro de mi antiguo cuarto, guardando en mi mente cada detalle, este cuarto me traía miles de recuerdos de mi infancia, cerré los ojos y respire profundamente, ya sería hora de irme, volteé hacia mis padres y vi en las manos de mi madre mi luz de noche preferida, fue mi primer regalo, me acerque y mi madre la puso en mis manos, sonreí tristemente con lágrimas en los ojos, sentí una lagrima bajar por mi mejilla y mi padre la limpio con su pulgar dulcemente, no lo soporte más y me abalance a ellos y llore, los extrañaría demasiado, desearía nunca haber crecido.

Salimos de casa y subí a mi auto, volteé y me despedí de ellos con un gesto de la mano, prendí mi auto y avance lentamente hacia la nueva ciudad, una nueva vida, una vida sin mis padres.

Llegue a mi nuevo departamento, pase a la recepción y un señor me dio las llaves de un departamento apartado especialmente por mis padres, fui hacia el ascensor y me topé con un muchacho de mi edad, ojos azules y cabello negro, el me miro y sonrió para luego irse del ascensor, entre en él y vi tirada una licencia de conducir, la tome y note que era del muchacho.

-Damián Grayson-susurro

Ya se la devolvería, tenía el pequeño presentimiento de que seriamos buenos amigos...

* * *

**HOLIS! bueno, este one-shot lo he tenido un tiempito en mi mente gracias a una canción y una buena amiga me dijo que lo escribiera, tal vez tenga faltas ortográficas xD pero aquí está el resultado x3 Gracias por los que leyeron y un review se los agradecería muuucho xD CHAU CHAU**


End file.
